Depression/Transcript
Episode 3: Depression. MISSION #091938-988-3848 CONSIDER CHARON'S '''EVERFREE '''OPERATIONS TO BE TERMINATED AGENT''' MICHIGAN, CALIFORNIA, OTTO, AND COMMANDER TAKENOUCHI TO LOCATE CATALINA AND ELIMINATE HER.'' CATALINA LOCATION: '''CASTLE OF TWO SISTERS', THE FIRST CASTLE OF PRINCESS CELESTIA AND '''PRINCESS LUNA EVERFREE AGENT MICHIGAN CATALINA CASTLE OF TWO SISTERS ..... PRINCESS LUNA...... (A pelican approaches the old bridge. Mich is seen holding a cobalt Mark VI GEN 1 helmet. In the back of the pelican....) California: I haven't seen Mich push himself this hard since boot camp. Otto: I'm sure he's fine, California. California: This many missions in a short amount of time is not fine, Otto. Sora: I have to agree with California, Otto. Ever since losing Princes Luna, Mich never spoke to anyone. He never speaks to me anymore. (In the cockpit, Mich puts on the helmet. It changes from cobalt to cobalt with steel trim.) Mich: Infinity, this is Team 9 approaching insertion. Overlord: Roger that, Nine. You are cleared to engage. (Mich leaves the cockpit and Sparks takes the controls.) California: You good? Mich: Yeah. Let's move, team! (The team deploys into the A.O.) Mich: California, you're with me. California: Aye. Mich: Otto and Sora, take Garudamon and keep overwatch. Otto: On it Sora: You can count on us. (Garudamon flies into the sky with Otto and Sora. California and Mich gets across the destroyed bridge. They clear an area of Space Pirates and arrive at the castle.) Mich: The Castle of Two Sister. This place haunts me, keeps me up at night. California: Is it Luna? Mich: I don't know. We have a mission to focus on. (Mich gets a bit closer to the castle.) California: (Thinking) I'm starting to worry about him. (Mich zooms with the sniper rifle that once belonged to Church. He looks to find their target.) Mich: It's Catalina. (In the castle...) Catalina: This will make us money! If Hargrove is not willing to make this deal, tell him to shove it! (Mich takes the shot, assassinating Catalina. Mich and California rush towards the castle full of Charon opposition. All of a sudden, a tank (from the Left 4 Dead universe) rushes towards Mich.) Mich: TANK!! (Mich falls to the ground below him. He gets up.) Mich: This is Agent Michigan to Team 9. Do you copy? (No answer) Team 9, do you copy? ???: '''(Distant) I am here. (Mich follows the voice and find Princess Luna.) '''Mich: Luna? Princess Luna: I am sorry. (Luna leaves.) Mich: Luna! Wait!! ???: Mich, wake up! MARK!! (Sora wakes Mich up. Mich screams, then Sora removes Mich's helmet and covers his mouth.) Sora: Shhh. They've called in help. (Picks Mich up.) What happened? Mich: I've seen her.... California: Luna? I thought she was dead. Mich: I've seen her fall from Hargrove's ship! Otto: We need to get out of here, now! California: Catalina's dead and Hargrove isn't happy! Mich: He's never happy. Sora: True. Garudamon: Climb on! Let's get out of here! (Garudamon takes off. However, she is being tailed by the Space Pirates' fighters. They hit Garudamon with a missile.) Sora: Garudamon! (All of a sudden, a pelican arrives and a SPARTAN takes out all of the pursuers.) California: It's Buck!! (Garudamon de-Digivolves back into Yokomon. Buck's pelican picks the team up.) Buck: You good? California: Thanks to you. Buck: Mustang told me you were in trouble. Thought we'd come help. FourSevenNiner, get us out of here. Four Seven Niner: On it. (The pelican leaves the planet. Mich is seen troubled.) Buck: What happened to him? California: I think he's actually starting to see Luna in his dreams. Buck: That can mean one thing: she still alive. California: Are you sure? Buck: '''She's a physical goddess. She can take worse than what she took. '''California: Let's hope you're right. TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 6 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 6 Category:Transcripts Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline